She Smells Like Winter
by Kamra
Summary: Lenka, a curious virtual being questions many things in life and the type of relationship she has with Kaiko. She digs deep into her emotions and experiences what love is like. — Yuri version of KaiLen. Image by ヤナス from NND.


A yuri version of KaiLen! And perhaps the first one to exist on here? I'm surprised to _rarely_ see Kaiko and Lenka paired together compared to the original male counterparts. This is an experiment to see how much I could write within a few hours which was less than two. To inform how old they are, who knows! Lenka is pretty mature here so she's much older than 14. Kaiko could be 20 or even 18, at young adult-range.

* * *

><p>The day I was born? I don't recall so well. I do remember how I was made, our Master created us through the computer — that's the world we live in, a virtual world. My source comes from a boy named Kagamine Len, Master decided to mess with the young boy's voice to create me and join in with the others they made. It was the year 2007 and I was pretty young. I used to think out loud and would question many things about life. I would ask why people feel emotions, what makes a human <em>human,<em> how can shows and movies make a person sad when it's fake, and many other things.

Only one person could keep up with my speed, and sometimes fall back.

It was Kaiko.

She'd answer everything for me to the best of her ability. She told me people feel emotions because it's a reaction to things that occur, it honestly was difficult for her to explain but I think I managed to understand. What makes a human be the way they are is generally living and feeling emotions and fulfilling their dreams. There's countless of things that humans do and I think we're also humans, too. She also told me that shows and movies make people feel sad is because of the stories and plots that manipulate and captivate the viewers' attention. It was something like that, I can't remember every single word she says.

On to our relationship, it wasn't perfect. I was a huge troublemaker and a brat. You could say it's the equivalent of teenager's rebellious phase. I used to play so many bad pranks on poor Kaiko. I'd trick her into eating glue because I managed to make it look like vanilla ice cream. I hung a bucket of paint above the door which fell on her when she opened said door. I would also draw on her face as she slept like a log. Some other actions were a little more questionable… I guess it was pure curiosity, we can say that it was that. I'd try to look under her when she got out of the bathroom and only had a bathrobe on. I only wanted to see how it looked under and every time I sneaked on her, it was always a fail.

She knew I was lurking around and kept her legs closed together when she sensed how close I've gotten. It's probably some sixth sense she has.

Anyways, my "rebellious phase" last for maybe three years? My lame pranks were less crude on the fourth year and I slowly became less of a pranksters for the other three years. I also got quieter and kept things to myself. Kaiko didn't really like it but it wasn't something I could easily change. I didn't find it necessary to talk too much unless it was something important. I stopped asking her questions for the majority because I could look at magazines or watch the television. Both are insightful and I learned a lot more things than before.

Maybe it's because I talk to her a lot, that's why she's sad. She's not exactly a socializing person and gets nervous a lot. I think Rinto's the worst prankster or was it Mikuo? I think it was Rinto. Kaiko would end up receiving unintentional bruises because of Rinto. But enough about those boys.

I do remember I had one question I wanted to ask Kaiko really badly. I preferred to keep it to myself because I thought it was really weird and stupid. It came up after watching TV a lot during my first three years. I remember it so clearly, I was sitting on my butt on the living room floor with nothing but a tank top and underwear on. I was picking at a scab on my right arm when I hear screaming on the TV. I looked up and see girls shouting and reaching out their hands to a boy, I think he was a male idol.

Why were they even screaming over him? Was it because they liked him? I saw nothing interesting about the boy, he was just a boy joining a TV game show. I still think back about it… I guess he could be a nice boy? I still don't find that interesting, not even the slightest. Anyone can be nice.

~ ０ ~

It's May and the weather feels pretty cool. We got a new installation in the PC that allows us to experience improved weather, it emulates what Master is experiencing in their physical world. Right when I'm enjoying the outdoor view from the large glass door that leads to the backyard, someone enters the house and slowly closes the door. I turn around and see Kaiko. She smiles and waves at me, I return the gesture.

"Are you hungry? I'm gonna make lunch. I guess it's only us two today, huh?" I nod to her about the food and she walks into the kitchen. I can hear her opening and close the fridge doors and turning the stove on and pick out utensils from the drawers. I look back at the beautiful view until I hear her call me over to the dining room table.

I listen to her simple order and pull out a chair to sit at. She sits across from me. "I hope you like lunch. It's grilled chicken burgers." She whispers and looks down at her plate.

I drag mine close to me with my fingers and smile at her. "It smells really good. You put a lot of toppings!" I lift up the bun with the rest of the vegetables laying on top and pour a bit of hot sauce. Kaiko drowns her burgers with ketchup.

It's not long when I'm finished with the meal, savoring the last bite and decide to go for a third because it's that good. Even she settles for a third because she enjoys her cooking as much as I do.

"Do you want to watch TV with me?" I inquire, speaking more at once than I have for a long whole. Kaiko nods, picking up our now-empty plates and hurries off to wash them. I leave for the couch, waiting on her and I skim through the channels until I find something interesting. It's a show about actual investigations; it's something Kaiko enjoys watching a lot. It's probably one of the most interesting things to her. I can see why because of how it grabs our attention and we get in depth about it.

She arrives and plops down on the couch, scooting next to me and pulls me into a hug. I rest the back of my head on the front of her shoulder, quickly scanning her face. Her eyes are glued on the screen and so are mine. When we feel like we've had enough watching, it turns out we've been watching TV for over three hours nonstop! We hurry off to do our things, doing our small chores and going straight to showering once we're done. She takes one first and I follow after, she's all dry and dressed and so am I right after her.

She stares at me for half a minute and I cock a brow. She walks closer and pinches my nose. "I missed talking to you a lot."

I giggle, brushing her hand away from me. "Me too. I'm sorry… I guess I don't really have a lot things to say. I don't even have anything to ask you."

Her arms reach out to me, pulling me close to her. It feels nice to be hugged a lot, especially by her. My eyes close and I press my head high on her chest. I breathe in her peculiar scent. No matter the season or time of the year, she often has a faint scent of Christmas trees and peppermint. I can see it now, a winter wonderland forest with trees decorated with lights. We're sitting together on a brick wall enjoying gingerbread cookies coated in icing or white chocolate with glasses of hot cocoa in our hands.

I pull away from her and the scenery leaves until I look up to see her eyes. They're a warm blue like a cloudless sky with a tint of ice. It reminds me of snow. Oh, but I can't stare for too long! I move myself back and scratch my cheek. Her scent lingers on me and the wonderland returns. It's odd, but her own smell feels cold. It feels like winter but the cold doesn't bother me, it feels warm like I'm wrapped in a blanket.

"Lenka, Lenka?" The world pops and I stare at her like a deer in headlights. "So-sorry, I spaced out."

Kaiko exhales, resting her hand on her chest. "I got scared, I thought something went wrong with your data."

"No, everything's fine. Did you need something?"

"Ah, yea. I guess I kind of doooo?" She looks worried and her breathing is heavy. Kaiko's head hangs low and I stand in front of her. "What's… What's the matter, what's wrong?" She doesn't answer me and now I feel scared. Did something happen? I don't know what would happen to her. Nothing terrible has ever happened—

"I really like you. I like you a lot." she starts. My eyes are wide, utterly perplexed by what she's blurted out. I feel embarrassed, did she say what I think she said?

"I'm sorry if it bothers you. I needed to get it out of my chest sooner or it'll be never." She nervously laughs.

"Huh… Why, why?" I sound offended. This is probably the first time from so long that I've asked her anything serious.

"But… But why? Why would you like me? We don't even talk a lot and I don't understand what you're really saying at the same time!" I cry out. I'm making this worse for her.

"Calm down, calm down." Her hands rest on my shoulders. "I love you. Is that better? Do you understand?"

She. Loves. Me…?

I don't know if I should run from her or stand still. The world is spinning and so am I.

"We've been together for so long, Lenka. We fit together and feel each other's needs. You're really special to me. If you only see me as a big sister, that's fine. I won't push you about it." Her hands slide down my arms to hold my hands.

"What do I say…?" I whimper, barely holding on to her. She doesn't respond but gives me a look that tells me to find the answer myself.

I cough, tears falling down as big as beads. I'm getting emotional and I don't know why. My stomach is twisting and I can feel flutters but I don't know why. My hands firmly grasp hers.

She's my best friend, the dearest friend I've had for so long. My heart is racing and so is my mind.

It's now or never.

"I love you too."

It's like the entire room had gotten brighter just by her smile. Her hands cup my cheek and she plants a kiss on my forehead.

She's not just a girl, she's much more. She accepted me more than she has tolerated me for as long as we've existed together in this virtual world. Kaiko had always been there for me and I was always there for her. We never fought, we were never hostile towards each other, and we got along better than anyone else at home put together.

Not needing to ask her the question I've kept in secret, she already answered it for me


End file.
